


The Vengeful Ones

by FreezingKaiju, Pupmon1



Series: Haunted Emblem [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Twins, Demonic Possession, F/F, F/M, Felicia Is Actually Competent, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Near Drowning, Protective Setsuna, Romantic Fluff, Scooby Doo References, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingKaiju/pseuds/FreezingKaiju, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pupmon1/pseuds/Pupmon1
Summary: Ryouma has renovated an old house and is throwing a modest party there for his family and a few friends. Unfortunately, the house is occupied by a few very irate permanent residents...as well as one lonely one that holds the only key to escape.





	The Vengeful Ones

**Author's Note:**

> a bit of exposition: Corrin (f) and Kamui (m) are twins. Kamui grew up with the Hoshidians. Corrin grew up with the Nohrians.

Sakura was nervous. As usual.

Ryoma had spent months restoring this old place, it was almost an obsession with him. Old family homes always intrigued him, he spends forever restoring them and usually did nothing with them. It was weird, but everyone needs a hobby.

And, lucky for him, unlucky for others, this house had come cheap. A new friend had practically given the house to him rather than auction it off. It even had the aesthetic that he loved… bori- no, “historical”, as he liked to put it. 

Right now, Sakura and Hana were standing outside on the porch of the house. Subaki had dropped them off first, so they were waiting for the others.

Hana felt Sakura tug slightly on her sleeve. “Hey...Hana? Do you get a weird feeling from this place?”

“A bit. But don’t worry. If anything tries to hurt you, I’ll protect you.” She patted her belt, which carried the sheath for her sword.

“D-did you really have to bring a sword? To a party?”

“I bring my sword everywhere.”

“Y-yes, I’ve noticed… you c-certainly give quite a few store clerks a f-fright…” 

Hana laughed, and as she did so the house creaked behind them, and the half open door slammed shut. Sakura jumped and clung to Hana. “Wh-what was that?”

“Oh, I’m sure it was just the wind,” Hana said, patting Sakura’s shoulder. “Y-yeah. Just the wind…”

As they sat in ominous silence, another car pulled up to the house. Sakura hid behind her friend in fear, but Hana reassured her by saying, “Oh, now, it’s just your siblings.”

Sakura peered around Hana to find her older siblings, all but three, all climbing out of the car, accompanied by Oboro, who waved at Sakura. Sakura waved back timidly, still behind Hana.

“Hey, girls!” Hinoka called as she approached with Oboro. “Did you have fun?”

“You didn’t see any ghosts, did you?” Takumi asked teasingly, waving his hands menacingly.

“Th-that’s not f-funny!” Sakura cried.

“Oh, grow up, Takumi, we all know ghosts aren’t real, and you’re above teasing Sakura.” Hinoka said sternly.

“Yeah, and you’ll wet your pants just at the thought of them,” Oboro teased.

“Th-that’s not true!”

“Oh, is it now?”

Takumi screamed and practically leapt into his sister’s arms as Kagero approached, nearly appearing out of thin air. She chuckled and put a hand on her hip. “You’re too easy, Takumi, my dear.”

Orochi trailed behind her with a light giggle. “But he’s so funny when he’s scared. Hi, everyone!”

While Takumi glared, the others waved in reply with varying forms of greeting. Suddenly they heard an awful noise coming from the street that sounded like a mixture of laughter, the humming of an engine, and extremely poor musical taste.

“Oh, joy,” Takumi sighed, “The Scooby Gang has arrived.”

As if on cue, a light-blue-haired woman stepped out of the van. Rather than approach the group, she circled around the gaudy dragon painted van to the back. She threw open the doors and hopped inside, carrying a dark blue haired girl out of the van, two white haired people- one male, one female, lifted a wheelchair to the ground.

Setsuna lazily waved at Hinoka as Flora began wheeling her towards the door. “Hey guys...we’re here...”

“Really?” Corrin glanced around. “I hadn’t noticed. Although, maybe the big, spooky house should’ve tipped me off…”

Kamui patted his twin’s hair. “Be nice, Corrin.”

Corrin grumbled something under her breath and crossed her arms. “...too many people…”

A man with grey hair that was nearly as bad as Takumi’s attitude emerged, taking his place next to Kamui, wrapping one arm around the shorter man nonchalantly.

“Well…” Silas began. “It doesn’t look too bad.”

“What’s a haunted house to us?” Kamui laughed.

“I suppose nothing can be scarier than waking up to Silas’s face every morning, I suppose,” Corrin sighed.

“Hey…”  
A girl who looked quite similar to her blue-haired counterpart, albeit with pink hair and much chubbier, also exited the van, nervously. “L-looks like we got trouble,” Felicia murmured as she looked at the house in terror.  
“You’ll be fine, Felicia,” her twin, Flora, assured her.  
“W-will I?” Felicia said. “There could be all sorts of ghosts in there...or just ways to trip and fall...balconies even...”

“You’ll be okay, Feli,” Corrin assured her, losing a bit of the hard edge in her voice. Somehow, Felicia always managed to take all of the salt in her and turn it into something sweet. (And it was a lot of salt, mind you.) Dear gods, that was a cheesy line...is this what romance does to you?

Before anyone could get comfortable and romantic in his absence, the last car pulled up, containing Ryoma, owner of the house and ultimate buzzkill… er, big brother. Or so they’d have him believe.

Reflexively, Silas let go of Kamui’s shoulder, Corrin let all of the salt flow back in her as she turned away from Felicia. Neither of the twins wanted their older brother to know about their relationships, mostly for fear of how he’d react. Kagero and Orochi made no attempt to hide it...and yet Ryoma somehow never caught on.

“And so the lobster emerges!” Orochi called from the porch as Ryouma stepped out of his car.

“How many times do i have to tell you to not call me that?” Ryoma said with a chuckle. “Hello, everyone. Glad you could all make it.” He gazed up at the manor. “Magnificent, isn’t it? It was a wreck when I purchased it... I refurbished it of course, out of my own personal expense…”

“After Xander practically gave it to you…” Corrin grumbled, squeaking and shying away when Ryoma looked over at her. “S-sorry sir….”

“There’s no need to call me ‘sir’, Corrin,” he reminded her, though it did little. It was well known that due to her experiences with her less-than-kind adoptive father, Corrin had trouble in her dealings with tall, stoic authority figures… she responded equally poorly to Police Commissioner Sully, Saizo, and on occasion, even her brother Xander, at least when he shouted.

Kamui put an arm around his sister, and took the attention off of her. “Well, let’s see how well you’ve refurbished it. Lead the way.”

Ryoma nodded and gestured for everyone to follow him into the house. It was a spacious, grandiose estate, with seemingly unnecessarily high ceilings. The architecture had a very Japanese quality to it, some of which was obviously part of the original building and some which Ryoma had clearly added. The main room split off into two ascending staircases and one descending one, plus two hallways attached to either side. As they walked, he made no haste in pointing out every bit of history the house had to offer that he had come to learn since buying it.

The group following Ryoma had begun to doze off as he began to drone on about some period piece that decorated the banister of the ominous-looking staircase.

“Ah, yes, this was imported directly here from a small country in Europe, and if you look closely, you can see that the image of a grapevines are etched into the-”

“Ayy, where’s the booze?”

Ryoma turned and glared as the group broke into hushed giggles, though he could not distinguish which voice had spoken. He determined it was not Setsuna, however, as she was fully asleep in her wheelchair, pushed along by Flora. 

“Is my speech not entertaining?”

“No!” the voice rose in the group… but again it was impossible to tell who was saying it.

“Hrmm...” Ryoma huffed. His already massive hair bristled. “Well, I suppose I could arrange the alcohol and other refreshments. BUT! Everyone has to help.”

A loud groan rose from the group with a single, very unenthusiastic “Yeah, okay…”.

 

Soon enough, they were all gathered in a dining room. The table was laid with traditional Japanese foods. There were several types of fish Corrin didn’t care to name, natto on rice (Kamui had made her taste it once and she nearly threw up...), a platter of onigiri, and several bowls of ramen, more than enough for each of them. Not always Corrin’s cup of tea...but hey. Ramen was good. 

Silas held the same opinion, eating the ramen but nothing else. Everyone else seemed to be enjoying all the food...Setsuna a bit too much so. There was a bit of idle chatter but Corrin was pretty bored and a bit uncomfortable. She wished there was something interesting to do. Hmm...big house like this...plenty to explore.   
She got up from her seat, making as little noise as possible, and proceeded to quietly bail out of the room. 

She spent the next hour or so exploring the house. Despite the renovations, it had a musty, old atmosphere. Almost oppressing in its grandeur...yet quite lonely as well. Corrin wished she had brought Felicia or Kamui with her...

Wandering the halls, she heard some crashes and shouts from the others...but she put it off. Kamui’s rambunctious family play-fighting as usual. They were probably going to wreck the place...shame, that. There was something beautiful about this place, behind the fresh coat of paint and the general creepiness.

Corrin opened a door and saw that it was the entrance to the basement. Jackpot. Probably a ton of interesting stuff down there...maybe documents on what this place used to be, old jewelry, Jimmy Hoffa’s corpse, what have you.

 

Meanwhile, Flora was wheeling Setsuna down the hall. Setsuna hadn’t quite finished her ramen, so she took a bowl on with her. 

“Where’re we goin’?” Setsuna mumbled.

“Somewhere where we can both get some peace and quiet.” Flora responded with a smile. 

“Oh, okay,” Setsuna replied, returning to her ramen.

Flora smiled down at her charge, finding her lackadaisical and calm demeanor relaxing, compared to the mostly loud Hoshidans that were her friends. While she seemed to never take anything seriously, she also never let anything get her down...not even the loss of her legs. 

Very much a contrast to Flora’s own personality...she would usually describe herself on her better days as a bundle of nerves, anxiety, and self-doubt. She always found herself worrying about what would happen to Setsuna, or her other charges, or her incurably clumsy twin sister who would doubtless break a bone or worse one of these days, and she doesn’t know Corrin that well, what if she breaks her heart, what if their father gets ill, what if- NO! No, stop, stop worrying…don’t let those thoughts get to you...

Flora shook her head clear and and rolled Setsuna into a spare room. The relaxed Hoshidan looked back at her nurse. “Flora? Is something wrong?”

Flora smiled down at her and shook her head. “No no, just some run away thoughts.”

“Oh.”

“I think I need to sit down. You okay with that?”

Setsuna nodded, and her line of sight drifted to a corner of the room. 

Flora walked over to the bed...and froze mid-stride.

“Setsuna?” she called out, voice quavering with sudden fear. “Setsuna, where are you?”

Setsuna raised an eyebrow. “I’m...right here, Flora...what are you doing?”

Flora looked around, looking confused and panicked, her eyes were glassy and distant. “No...no no, e-everything’s fine. N-nothing’s wrong. I-no.” Flora covered her ears and shook her head. “S-Setsuna...is...is fine…” her voice started to shake as she spoke.

Setsuna frowned as she watched Flora freak out at...something. Her gaze sharpened and her mind focused, the same way she does when she’s on the shooting range or planning decorations. 

Whatever was going on, Flora needed to be snapped out of it. Something hard and fast. Setsuna couldn’t reach her, and legs were never an option for her, so she only had one recourse. She gripped the wheels of her chair and shoved as hard as she could.

Setsuna’s chair careened into Flora and its occupant lunged out, wrapping Flora in as tight a hug as possible and knocking her to the ground.  
“FLORA! I’m here! I’m safe!” 

Flora blinked a few times, her eyes clearing. “Set-...Setsuna? What...what just happened?” 

“I dunno! You were walking over there, and then you froze, and then you started talking about me and panicking!” Setsuna yelled. It was the first time Flora had ever heard Setsuna raise her voice, or, indeed, truly sound concerned.

Flora tried to remember. It had faded almost the second she hit the floor...something about an accident, a flight of stairs, accusations...an investigation...she didn’t want to think about it further. “I...I don’t know...It was like something...grabbed hold of me...showed me my worst fears...” 

Setsuna shivered. “Sounds scary...I’m really happy you’re okay...”

“Yes...but what you did was too reckless.” Flora admonished her. “You could have injured yourself badly.”

Setsuna’s response to that was to hug her again. “Yeah, but...you’re more important...at least to me...”

Flora blushed. “I-I’m flattered...” She returned the hug, then stood up, righted Setsuna’s chair, and gently lowered her into it. “Something’s...very wrong here. We need to check on the others.”

“I guess,” Setsuna said with a shrug. “S’long as I can keep you safe...”

Flora nodded and sighed. “We need to check on the others anyway, we’ll both be safer with them.”

 

 

As Corrin descended the steps, she noticed something glimmering at a far corner of the basement. She wasn’t sure why, but something drew her towards it...some voice at the back of her mind urging her forward. But as she tried to move forward, a cold feeling washed over her body...and something froze her in place. Something was...very...very wrong.

She felt two massive hands grab her arms from behind. She couldn’t move...couldn’t turn around. Her eyes widened when a harsh, familiar voice echoed from behind her. 

“You didn't really think I was dead, that you could possibly be free, did you? I can't die. I'll always be right behind you. Watching. Your little 'family' shouldn't be here...their presence makes me angry. Get rid of them. Or should I take my anger out on you, red eyed demon?”

“N-no…” Corrin muttered, shaking a little. “D-don’t hurt them.”

“Don’t hurt them...what?”

“SIR! Don’t hurt them, sir...” 

That dark, cruel laugh rang in her ears and the grip on her arms tightened. “Would you disobey then? You know what happens when you disobey. Then again...you did always like your punishments…”

Corrin was dimly aware of the sounds of footsteps behind her, but if she tried to focus on them, the hands just tightened their grip, shocking her back to the presence at her back. “No, sir! I’ll g-”

Corrin’s words were cut off by the feeling of something heavy and slightly soft slamming into her back and knocking her to the ground. All at once, the grip on her arms released. Everything seemed to fade back into view...Garon’s presence was gone again, she was still in the basement, and Felicia was lying on top of her.   
“OHMYGOSHCORRINI’MSOSORRY!” Felicia blurted out, scrambling off of her.

“F-Felicia?” Corrin blinked a few times, a little dazed from...whatever that was.

“Y-yeah, it’s me.” Felicia carefully stood and reached her hand out to help Corrin up. “...what was happening there, Corrin? You froze...and then you were talking to yourself...y-you looked terrified...and then I tripped...”

“I….I’m not sure…” Corrin said, holding her forehead. Suddenly she had a massive headache...and out of the corner of her eye she noticed that shiny thing she had saw earlier. It had somehow moved closer...

Almost unconsciously, she picked it up. It was a beautiful golden pendant, an odd symbol that she almost recognized, a blue gem set in the front. Corrin gently rubbed her thumb over the gem, and suddenly there was a flash of bright light, along with a comfortable cool feeling washing over her.  
“Uh...C-C-Corrin?” Felicia stuttered.

Corrin snapped to and looked up. In front of her, floating off the ground, was a beautiful young woman with flowing blue hair. If Corrin focused, she could see straight through her. The woman stared down at the two with stoic yet hopeful eyes.

“What in the hell...”

The ghost smiled. “Hello...my name is Azura. It’s been so long since I had someone to talk to...I’m honestly overjoyed to meet you.”

Felicia gulped and nodded. “Uh...I-I’m Felicia a-and this is Corrin.”

“Why in the hell are you see through?”

“Corrin! You can’t ju-”

The ghost, Azura, cut off Felicia with a laugh. “It’s refreshing to hear someone speak their mind. I’m a ghost, dear.”

“Ya mean like...a dead person...who’s not dead?” Corrin paled when Azura nodded. “Oh...yay...those do exists…..hurray……”

“Well, I’ve seen worse...in fact, you almost became acquainted with one a minute earlier. If it weren’t for Felicia, you would have been taken over.”

“So that...thing...earlier...was…” Corrin looked back at the bottom of the stairs where she was frozen. “...I...don’t-...that was…”

“No, it wasn’t. Just a clever trick.”

“Oh...” Corrin sighed with relief.

“Wait...what’s going on?” Felicia looked between the two, worried and nervous.

“It’s...not-” Corrin was cut off as a sword was suddenly thrust between the two girls. Corrin screamed and jumped back, Felicia doing the same. 

Kamui stood behind them, holding a longsword with both hands. He was breathing heavily, and a strange rage shone in his red eyes…Corrin could see why Garon would call her a demon. A strange, dark purple aura clung to Kamui’s body.

“Get...out…” he said, his voice heavy and echoey…like several voices were speaking at once. 

Azura gasped. “He’s been possessed, you have to get out of here! Now!”

Felicia nodded and tried to dart around Kamui, but the stairwell was narrow...and he was not letting anyone past, least of all Felicia. Corrin nervously looked around, then down at the amulet clutched in her hand.

“Felicia! I’m gonna distract him!” Corrin said as she chucked the metal jewelery at her brother. 

The pendant bounced off and Azura shrieked in agony. “WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT??” she angrily exclaimed.

“Closest thing at hand!” Corrin yelped as she dodged a swing of that sword. “I’ll pick it up later, I promise.” She grabbed a broom and swung at her brother, hoping to keep his attention as Felicia darted away. “Bro! I don’t wanna hurt you! The fuck are you doing?”

“Get….out….” he muttered, charging at her again.

She held up the broom and her eyes widened as it was chopped in half. He drew close and grabbed her wrist, and for a moment she heard that voice echo in her head. She reminded herself it’s not real before ripping her hand away.

“He can’t hear you. His mind has been corrupted by the ghosts,” Azura said, her form flickering as he swung the sword through her torso. “You have to go, now!”

“I’m not leaving without my brother!” Corrin snapped, jumping back away from Kamui.

“You can’t save him!”

Corrin spun around and glared at the blue haired ghost. “Shut up! I can and will save him! I need him!”

Azura sighed. “There is...a way. You’ll have to drown him.”

“WHAT?”

“A spirit will not remain in a dying host. Key word here is ‘dy-ING’. He doesn’t have to die...just get close.”

Corrin followed Azura’s gesture over to a bathtub full of old stale water. Ryoma must not have gotten to clean this area yet. It looked completely disgusting...but convenient, and Corrin didn’t have another choice at the moment. She took a deep breath and charged her brother, tackling him and charging him into the wall. The impact forced him to drop the sword and Corrin heaved him over her shoulder. Possessed or not, she was always the strongest.

Despite his flailing, and the strikes on her back, she carried him over to the tub and flung him in, the water splashing on her shirt. She sighed, then shrugged and jumped in on top of her brother, holding his head under the water until the flailing grew weak and panicked, the dark aura seeping past her.

She quickly pulled her brother up and out of the tub. “Felicia!” she cried as she placed him on the ground and put her ear to his chest...his heart was still beating...but he was barely breathing.

Felicia ran up, a determined look on her face, and began to resuscitate him. Guess that training amounted to something after all… she jumped away when Kamui starting coughing and moving.

Kamui sprang to an upright position, coughing up water into his lap. “What...what the...hell was that?” he managed. He looked up at Corrin with wide eyes. “Did...did you just try to drown me? What the fuck?”

“You got possessed by ghosts and tried to kill us, bro. Bathtub was the only option.”  
“Does not answer the more important question of why did you try to drown me? What the fuck sis?!?”

Corrin shrugged and looked away. “Well...I didn’t have a choice…”

Azura floated up, gently cradling her pendant. “You were possessed by malicious spirits. The only options would be almost killing you, or fully killing you.”

Kamui slowly looked over the spirit floating beside his sister. “....I’ve gotta be hallucinating….I think the lack of oxygen gave me brain damage…”

“No...if you’re seeing a ghost there then...she’s there.”

Azura waved at him. “Hello. My name is Azura. Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

“So...I’m not crazy, then? Wonderful...ghosts are real...” He chuckled. “Takumi’s gonna wet his pants...”

Corrin cracked up and Felicia just sighed. “You...you two stay down here with...Azura. I’m going to go tell the others what happened.”

“No, we’re coming too.” Corrin and Kamui responded.

Felicia sighed and shook her head. “No, you’re not. You two are staying down here. Or at least a few steps behind me. I get a feeling...Azura...is going to follow you two…and who knows how the others will react to her if I don’t say something first.”

“Yeah, sure. We’ll keep behind you...”

Azura suddenly gasped. “There are...there are other people here?”

“Yeah...a bunch.”

“You have to get them out. As soon as possible. Now, preferably!” 

“...why?”

Azura looked around, terrified, and whispered, “There are others. Like the one that possessed your brother. It’s...it’s a swarm. And they want everyone out...or dead.”

**Author's Note:**

> And now begins another part of this AU! I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
